


Bear Sandwich

by connorssock



Series: What The Pump Desires [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Android Hank, Blow Jobs, Hank's beer can dick, Human Connor, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 04:58:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorssock/pseuds/connorssock
Summary: Connor didn't need one android, he needed two to keep him on track according to his brother. Thankfully, he had enough love to share with both Hank and the new HK900 who decided that Connor was worthy of their full attention.





	Bear Sandwich

In a way, Nines had been right and Connor did indeed need the skill of not one but two androids to keep him in check. Not because he was incompetent or lazy but because he had a couple of nasty habits and got stuck in a rut quite often. When Hank had been assigned to him as a partner, he’d shrugged it off. A second set of eyes on scene sounded good and real time analysis was even better. The fact that he was breaking Hank from almost the first day was beside the point. The way Connor saw it, he was customising his partner even if the rest of the world called it deviating.

Hank was almost there when the second one of him turned up at the precinct. He’d introduced himself as HK900 and it made Connor frown. That was meant to be Nines’ partner however, there was some kind of mix-up or misunderstanding and suddenly Connor found himself wedged between two wet dreams. Not that he would ever act on it, that would have been rude and inappropriate of him. Instead, he buried all his desires under a mountain of work. Or at least, he would have until he watched his two androids square off.

It looked like the most civilised stand off he’d witnessed. A polite nod from each side, a slow scan from head to toe and mouths pressed in firm lines. Connor swore he was ready to jump in to separate them when Hank reached a bare white hand for HK900’s. Their interface was nothing spectacular and Connor was starting to nervously sweat at how long it was going on for. When they finally let go, twin sets of eyes turned to look at Connor. Hank merely smiled but HK900 leered. Connor was in so much trouble.

That was a sentiment that was both true and not so true. He was only in trouble as far as his libido was concerned. It certainly seemed like his two androids were doing their best to wind him up and drive him to an early grave. HK900 had taken to wearing his hair in a messy ponytail while Hank let his remain free. It was about the only thing they differed in, otherwise they both ditched their uniforms in favour of garish shirts with buttons that threatened to pop off them.

Even worse, each time they walked past Connor, they trailed a hand across his shoulder, ruffled his hair or made sure to bodily brush past him. Each little touch made his eyes slip shut and he tried not to extrapolate from such simple contact into what it would feel like to be wedged between his two partners. Of course his mind never listened to him and he had full on scenarios and favourite fantasies to fall back on as he twisted his fist around his cock each night.

Connor never had much luck. Or at least he didn’t think he did. Always the right place at the wrong time for everything. It was how he had gotten promoted, how he caught half his criminals; sheer dumb luck. Which was the exact reason he sighed exasperatedly when Hank announced that he and HK900 were in need of a temporary home because the DPD was no place for them to spend the night. He said it just as Fowler was walking past and heard them. Instantly, problem solved and Connor had two house guests staying with him indefinitely. And wasn’t that just grand? Two super androids with the latest technologies who could probably even see through walls. There was no way on earth Connor could jerk off like he used to, let alone moan and whine as he sank down onto a dildo while pretending it was Hank’s thick cock filling him up.

Frustration was quick to mount and Connor was rapidly on edge, unable to take his excess energy out on anything. Especially when Hank and HK900 insisted on leaving work at a good time, dragging Connor with them. It made him want to scream. Still, at least he had Sumo to take for a walks which burned off a little of the jittery energy which shot through his very being. In true Connor fashion, he was getting back from a walk, letting Sumo into the garden rather than using the front door so they could get to his food bowl quicker. The only problem was that Hank and HK900 were in the kitchen when he got home, utterly absorbed in each other. If Connor could see correctly, Hank had HK900 pinned against the counter and they were kissing, lower half of their jaw white, bare chassis showing as they interfaced.

“Uh….” Connor pointed to the back door. “I’m just going to go out and come back so we can pretend I never saw this.”

The two minutes outside would also help his stirring cock calm the fuck down. Unfortunately, his two androids seemed to have a very different idea. Hank turned to eye him with a smirk while HK900’s gaze was glued to his crotch.

“Why leave when you could join in? We are anything you want us to be after all,” Hank reached for Connor.

The kiss wasn’t wholly unexpected but Connor couldn’t believe it was happening. Pliant in Hank’s arms, he only registered in the back of his mind as HK900 fed Sumo. Thoroughly kissed silly, Connor stared dazedly up at Hank, lips spit slick.

“Bedroom?” he managed to croak and squealed when he was picked up. The chuckle of HK900 as he followed only served to bolster Connor’s desire.

He bounced a little as he was thrown on the bed and two pairs of hands were immediately on him, peeling his layers off.

“Not fair,” he whined as he was half stripped while the other two were fully dressed still.

“Oh, is that so?” Hank trailed a finger down Connor’s cheek and under his jaw fondly. “We must remedy this immediately. While HK900 was all efficiency in shedding his clothes, Hank was more teasing. He made sure Connor’s eyes were fixed on his hands where they popped buttons open, revealing more of his body. Swallowing harshly, Connor licked his lips when Hank’s hands drifted to his trousers.

His fantasies had not been wrong. Hank was built through and through exactly as he’d imagined, cock thick and long, making Connor’s mouth water. Standing next to each other, Connor had no idea what he’d done right, but luck was most certainly working in his favour for once. Crawling on his hands and knees to the edge of the bed, he knelt up with a pleading look in his eyes.

“Suck HK900 while I prep you,” Hank’s voice was gentle but there was no doubt that he was calling the shots.

Obediently, Connor worked his mouth around HK900’s girth. His lips stretched and he had to lick them repeatedly before he could manage. Behind him, Hank was pulling his trousers down over his hips, exposing him to the cooler air. Shivering, Connor tried to focus on HK900 in his mouth. All the efforts were shot when a thick, slick finger circled his hole and he whimpered, pushing back against it eagerly.

He pulled off with a whine, “Please,” he begged. “I need you. I need you both.”

A hand gripped his hips to still him while HK900’s fingers wound into his hair and guided him back towards his cock. Opening his mouth, Connor worked his lips around it again with a needy sigh.As a reward, Hank’s finger pressed into him. Even that was enough to have Connor’s legs shaking, thighs twitching as he squirmed between sensations.

“Nice and slow darling,” HK900 purred and his fingers scratched against Connor’s scalp.

Spit escaped Connor’s lips, trickled down his chin and was joined by a few stray tears, already overwhelmed by everything.

“You’ll have it all, sweetheart, don’t you worry.” Hank stroked his back as he pushed another finger slowly into Connor’s hole. 

Arching his back, Connor pushed against the digits and a breath left him in a rush as Hank brushed against his prostate. Rocking between Hank and HK900, Connor was driving himself wild and he snuck a hand towards his cock, only to have it gently grabbed and put back on the bed.

“Not for you,” Hank chastised.

“Let us take care of you. We’ll give you everything you need,” HK900 purred and rolled his hips so his cock pushed a little deeper into Connor’s mouth.

Not waiting too long, Hank was pulling back and working a third finger in alongside his other two. He circled his fingers, working Connor wider gently. It drew a mewl from Connor, muffled by HK900’s cock.

“When you’re nice and loose, I’m going to get HK900 to lie back and have you sit on him, how does that sound?” Hank murmured into Connor’s sweat damp skin. The needy, whining nod wasn’t entirely visible at the angle but the other two understood it just fine and shared a smile at the enthusiasm.

All too soon, Hank was nodding for HK900 to pull away and Connor chased after him, almost falling off the bed and only a hand on his shoulder kept him steady.

“Easy there,” HK900 laughed. Slowly, he walked around the bed and smiled at the way Connor turned to follow his every move. Lying back on the bed, he patted his lap. “Well? You coming?”

The mad, eager scramble was all limbs as Connor knelt next to him.

“How do you want me?”

“Oh sweetheart,” Hank stroked Connor’s cheek again. “Kneel up, let me guide you.”

Obediently, Connor leaned forward, legs just about reaching over HK900’s waist and he let out a strangled gasp as Hank eased him down. While three fingers would have usually been enough, HK900’s cock still stretched him wide and Connor trembled. There was no letting up though as a pair of hands on his hips slowly pulled him down until he was fully seated.

It was bliss, Connor tipped his head back and squealed when the column of his throat was attacked by warm lips and a scratch of beard. Hank pushed Connor back until he was lying down on HK900, back arched over the curve of his belly, putting his whole body on display and easy pickings for Hank to smother in kisses.

He started with light brushes of lips against Connor’s taut stomach, worked up to a nipple which he lightly bit down on, his hands constantly trailing over thighs in a light tickle.

“Please, Hank,” Connor cried out, fingers of one hand intertwined with HK900’s while the other wound its way into Hank’s hair.

“We’ve got you darling,” HK900 whispered and kissed Connor’s neck. “Let us take such good care of you.”

“Please,” Connor whined again. “I need you.”

The murmur of “beautiful” was lost to Connor as Hank lay on top of him, lining their cocks up and wrapping a hand around them both. Slowly, he began to rock against Connor, each thrust pressing him against HK900’s body, driving him deeper into Connor. It was all so gentle, the praise from the androids was lapped up amidst little sighs and bitten off cries.

Hank adjusted his grip, added a little twist on every other roll of his hips and watched the way Connor’s eyes fluttered shut, his mouth open in a soft “oh”, breath hitching on each movement.

“You feel that, Connor?” Hank murmured and pressed a kiss against his slack mouth, driving his tongue in with the next thrust. Under him, Connor shivered and whined, body tight with pleasure. “Think you could let go for us? Let us take care of you.”

“I want you to come for us, doll,” HK900 murmured lowly and watched the way Connor’s chest stuttered on a caught breath. He was so pliant between them, letting Hank and HK900 do what they wished to him and just riding it out.

All too soon, Connor’s breaths were short pants with little pleas forming silent shapes on his lips. Hank reached a hand for HK900, they linked up in an interface, sharing what they felt, delighting together in the way Connor’s body convulsed around them. He cried out sharply, whining when he felt HK900’s release fill him up and leave him dripping while Hank’s seed joined his on his chest.

“So good for us, so pretty,” Hank praised but didn’t move. He and HK900 kept Connor between them, only shifting a little to get him more comfortable. All while Connor’s eyes were closed, HK900 peppered kisses on him cheek, neck and shoulder; wherever he could reach. Meanwhile, Hank stroked his hair, muttered praise of how well Connor did, how stunning he looked on the edge and now, sweaty and sated.

A small laugh bubbled through Connor as his eyes opened and he looked between the other two.

“Yes my love?” Hank asked with a small smile of his own.

“You two are ridiculous,” Connor announced. He wriggled a little until Hank moved and he could flop onto the bed, pulling Hank onto his other side so he was still wedged between his two androids. Neither of the complained as they both could move easier to touch and kiss Connor as they pleased.

“We might be ridiculous,” HK900 acknowledged, “but at least we’re ridiculous with you.”

“True,” Hank nodded. “You make everything worthwhile.”

He nuzzled against Connor, letting his beard tickle and scratch over sensitive, flushed skin and earned a giggle for it.

“When you’re ready,” he sighed, “we’re taking you to the bathroom to get you cleaned up. But for now, you’re just going to have to suffer our affections.”

Connor hummed and glanced between them with a mischievous look. “You know,” he began, “give me 20 minutes and then we can go to the bathroom. After all, why make an even bigger mess here when we could do it in the bathroom and get cleaned up there too?”

Hank and HK900 shared an incredulous look.

“He’s insatiable,” Hank grumbled with a smile.

“Absolute glutton. Guess we’ll just have to wear him out,” HK900 agreed.

Neither of them missed the happy shiver which passed through Connor at hearing it. He was going to have to send Nines a gift basket of some description. Afterall, without him being a picky, know-it-all bastard, Connor wouldn’t have ended up with his two bears.

**Author's Note:**

> Still bumbling around on tumblr as @connorssock


End file.
